Christian Learns a Lesson
by Adam Randall
Summary: Christian Grey is not a nice man, especially in regards to how he treats Anastasia Steele. Perhaps it's time somebody tried to improve his moral standards...


**Christian Learns a Lesson**

I come in and sit at the breakfast table. Christian is at the counter just finishing off our meals. I really don't want to eat, I feel a little sick this morning. Christian turns to face me and I see that his shirt is unbuttoned. I want to run my fingers through that chest hair of his, and his jeans are just hanging from his hips in that _perfect _way. What a beautiful man.

"Good morning, Miss Steele," he says formally.

"Good morning," I reply.

"I've made us breakfast," he puts the plates down at the table and sits down.

"Um, I'm not actually very hungry," I say meekly.

"Eat, Anastasia," he says.

"But I-"

"You will eat," he orders me.

I oblige.

To be honest, I'm feeling a bit nauseous because I'm worried. José's birthday is tomorrow and he asked me to come and have a special meal with him. He's one of my best friends, so, of course I said yes to this, but Christian has such a jealous streak… I need to tell him too, if I don't he'll just use his stalker powers to find out and if he does that, he'll just be angry that I didn't tell him about it.

"I have something to tell you," I say, not looking up from my food.

"Go ahead, Miss Steele."

"Uh, well, I am having dinner with José tomorrow ," I look up at him and he is just staring at me so I quickly add "it's for his birthday."

"Anastasia," he says threateningly, "you are biting your lip."

My heart rate increases. I hadn't even realised I was, I always do this when I'm nervous.

"You _know _what it does to me when you bite your lip, and at the same time you tell me that you're going to have dinner with another man! I'm going to take you up to the playroom right now and I'm going to spank you and then after that I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

My eyes widen, I still haven't recuperated from last night. Before I know it, Christian has grabbed me in those big arms of his and is carrying me up to the Red Room of Pain. My heart is pounding; he's so intimidating. I remain silent, I know this will make him most happy, so this is what I must allow him to do.

As we entered the Red Room of Pain, Christian stops in his tracks. I frown, wondering what's wrong with him, and then I see that there is a skinny blonde haired man in a white suit sitting on the bed and playing with a yoyo. Christian puts me down.

"Who are you?" Christian says and then presses his mouth into a hard line.

"Ah!" the man says excitedly, putting away his yoyo and coming towards us. "Hello, Christian, hello Ana! My name is Gordon. I thought I might find you both here. Christian, it's you I most need to talk to."

"I am one of the most powerful men in the country, you _will _answer my question," Christian growls.

"Alright, calm down, growling's for animals," the man smiles at him in a playful way. "Besides, I already told you that my name is Gordon, that's all you need to know, really. But, on a serious subject, I'm here to give you some bad news…"

"If you tell a soul about this room…" Christian's eyes are piercing. I'm very impressed by Gordon's ability not to be completely intimidated by Christian; I've never seen anybody able to do this before (except maybe Kate). Though, at the same time, he's a stranger who's broken into Christians house, so I am very suspicious of him.

"Oh, no, no," Gordon says with another smile. "To each their own! I'm not going to question your lifestyle choices, but, yes, onto your bad news: Christian, you're a rapist." I become a little frightened and wonder whether there is any truth in that. He's always so guarded about his past.

"If you continue with the allegations-"

"Well, actually, it's perfectly true," says Gordon, a little sadly. "Ana, may I ask, how many times have you had sex because you both wanted to, rather than him forcing it on you?"

I'm flustered; nearly all of our _encounters _have been like that.

"One or two," I say, after a pause.

"But the thing is," says Gordon, "that is how _all _sexual encounters should be. You should never have sex just because he wants to, you should both be enthusiastic."

"On the contrary," Christian interjected, "I have pleased Miss Steele with every sex act we've done together."

"But that's not the point," says Gordon, "just because you cause her to reach a climax does not change the fact that you are, in fact, raping her. Sex is _always _something you should both want to do, consent is very, very important. If she hasn't said to you 'yes, sex would be a nice thing right now' then you can't have sex. You don't _own _her and she has no duty to perform."

I am shocked. This strange man has helped me to see that Christian, the man I _love _has been raping me regularly, nothing has changed, but I feel different. Christian and I do not

know what to say.

"Now, if you both want to continue this relationship, I'll leave you with some advice. Christian, Anastasia has made huge sacrifices for you, she has allowed you to do things to her without her consent and put up with you trying to control every aspect of her life, despite her wish that you'd do otherwise. If you love her, maybe you should treat her as if that really is the case, respect her freedom, be nice to her, don't manipulate her and _don't _rape her. Seems kind of obvious when I say it out loud, doesn't it? If you do this, perhaps she'll be more willing to try your BDSM interests, but if not, that's fine, nobody _has _to do anything. Indeed, you don't _have _to take this advice, but I will just say that you are equals in this relationship and if I hear of you causing her any more emotional turmoil, perhaps I'll have to pay you another visit… Lovely to meet you both!" Gordon finished his speech and then vanished into thin air.

Christian and I looked at one another. Could this be the start of something new?

Storyline and Gordon Orson Dobson © Adam Randall

Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele © E. L. James


End file.
